


Under the Influence

by neurotrophicfactors



Series: Tumblr Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurotrophicfactors/pseuds/neurotrophicfactors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: a drunken kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

Tristran didn’t have much of a taste for alcohol. At least, not the sort that could be found in any human tavern. The Dalish fancied wine, made from fruit and berries fermented in the sun. The Orlesians, however, made liquor out of almost anything they could find. A curious bunch, the elf thought, but rather resourceful. 

With the fate of the Empire decided, Tristran was free from his Inquisition duties for the eve. In the wake of scheming and chaos came a celebratory atmosphere, and the Orlesian nobility took it upon themselves to foist drinks of all descriptions upon the Inquisitor, elven lineage be damned, but Tristran’s favourite was the champagne, the sharp, sweet tang of it reminding him of home.

Unused to drinking in such excess, it wasn’t long before Tristran began to feel its effects; his easy smile coming easier and the tension leaving his body until he was lax and happy. Somehow he had managed to persuade Dorian onto the dance floor and now he swayed and stepped to the rhythm of a waltz with Dorian’s hand captured in his and his head resting upon the mage’s shoulder. Dorian smelled of baked sugar and bergamot. 

“I do hope that you are pleased with yourself, Inquisitor,” Dorian murmured in his ear. “From the multitude of gazes we are drawing, it seems that we are creating quite the spectacle. The Dalish hero and the Tevinter mage: star-crossed lovers in a holy war. I can’t wait until news of this reaches my father.”

Tristran hummed thoughtfully, pressing closer. “We could always give them something to be _really_ scandalized about.” 

Dorian’s lips parted to speak, but before he could loose words, Tristran was pressing their mouths together in a slow kiss. 

He tasted of champagne. 

Tristran grinned as he pulled away and Dorian’s eyes were slightly narrowed like he was trying very hard to be cross with him. Trying, and failing miserably from the pleased tilt of his mouth. 

“ _Tel’abelas_ ,” Tristran told him smugly. 

Dorian leaned in until his lips brushed Tristran’s ear. “I’ll get you back for this later.”

Teeth flashing, Tristran replied, “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
